Many existing recessed light fixtures, such as can light fixtures, include a separate trim piece which attaches to a trim housing of the can light fixture with springs, such as coil spring or torsion springs. The springs must be connected to brackets, hooks, or apertures disposed within a trim housing bore of the trim housing in order to secure the trim piece to the trim housing. Because recessed light fixtures are often in difficult to access locations, such as a ceiling, it can be difficult to safely access the trim housing bore in order to attach the springs, and attaching the springs generally requires the use of both hands. Typically an installer will be standing upon a ladder to install the trim piece and because the operation requires the use of both hands, the installer cannot hold onto the ladder for safety. Additionally, installers with large hands can find it difficult to access the trim housing bore, particularly on smaller lights such as 4″ diameter can light fixtures.
Once the trim piece is installed in the trim housing, the trim piece can be difficult to adjust. For example, the trim piece can hang too low relative to the trim housing which can provide an unsightly gap between the trim piece and the ceiling. Often times, the trim piece can sag, such as when the trim piece is loosened by vibrations from footsteps on the floor above. The trim piece can be difficult to adjust and remove because the trim piece blocks access to the trim housing bore when installed, thereby making it difficult to detach the springs to release the trim piece from the trim housing.